Bronze Centipede Strikes
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: the return of someone from Iron-mantis past, may be a downfall for for both the Authors and Drakes forces. its up to both forces to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there Lady and gentlemen I have decided to write my author fighter fic, in it we will see a villain possibly as evil as that Gozermon fellow

"" speak

'' think

# typed

Roll fic

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Saggimon was pissed.

He was one once part of Ladyboreamon order and had power that would make some mega jealous at him, when he was Gozermon general, even those pathetic Deva's fear for there existence (or so he told himself in his mind). His life was great till **HE **arrived!

Drake Ebon Flippin Darkstar.

Because of him, Saggimon was forced to become a mere faceless peon in Gozermon operation, and when Gozermon went Kablooie his life become worse knowing he has to take orders from Drake now, an the only thing he hate worse than taking orders from that Upstart is that Drake repeatedly calls him unfunny every chance he gets.

Nobody calls him unfunny and gets away with it, even gozermon knows not to call him unfunny!

When he was brought back to life he knew he was screw when he saw drake and sense he became more powerful, he check to see if anyone might help him overthrown, unfortunately he got nothing but loyalty except for anti-tss, and frankly the kid kinda creeped him out so decide he wouldn't ask him.

When the author fighter nearly destroy him he had to fought back a maniacal smile thinking Drake was gone but was annoy when he survived.

'The guy harder to get rid of than Cockroaches who wear gas mask and carry human be gone' Saggimon thought darkly before chuckling realizing he made a joke.

He was force to be security duty for Shadow castle tonight which only served to aggravate him. He decided to leave to piss off Flame-head when he notice something.

All the monitors were going off till only one remained and it open a word processor.

#Do you which for more power?#

Saggimon turn his head right and left a bit before shrugging his shoulders and starts writing on the computer.

#Yeah of course I do, who doesn't?# Saggimon typed.

The mysterious being seemed to wait a bit before typing

#do you wish to destroy Drake Darkstar and the author fighters?#

the being typed and the digimon couldn't believe his luck, this being is asking him if he wanted to not to kill Dm & co, but also kill drake, a part of him thought this could be a trap made by the anti's to test his loyalty, but pushes the thought away and began to type

# you bet anything you have valuable I do, why what are you suggesting?# the dark jester digimon typed.

It been five minutes before the mysterious being typed these words

#An alliance. To kill all who stand in our way.#

When Saggimon read this he sense something he hasn't sense since Gozermon promised him a rank in his order.

He sense a chance to become even more powerful.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Whew aren't I evil for making this both short and end in a cliffhanger, but don't worry faithful readers there will be longer fics and the fights scenes will be more than satisfactory.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the 2nd chapter

Roll it

**IMIMIMIM**

Saggimon had to be very cool this morning during the night with his new comrade in darkness, the person send him a faxs of a map where they could meet (the clown digimon had to pinch himself to make sure this ain't no dream), now he had to convince Drake to let him off this evening.

"Hopefully that White-flame head will be in a good mood now that he got some beauty sleep" Saggimon muttered

He entered the Throne room that once belong to Gozermon, he looked around and notice that there were only five beings were in there.

The first two were Omaddon and Johan reading, Johan was reading the same book Larxene (can't remember the name) reading with idle interest, while Omaddon was reading Dark Metro (horror genre manga, very scary) with a look of fright on his face.

Anti-Juliet appears to be putting pins into a doll and is angry about something, strangely the doll looks sorta like Meladonna.

Onikagemon was practicing his swordmanship with a dummy that has seen better days and finally there stood drake with a angry look on his face as if he's cursing every divine entity he knows while sitting in a throne.

'Probably still mad that those spirit nearly took his life.' At that saggimon smirk remembering hearing that wonderful little tidbit hoping drake does it again killing him once and for all.

Putting on a neutral face saggimon walked toward Drake."Master, all you all right?" he mentally hated himself for saying the word master for drake"

Drake snapped himself back to reality and gave a glare to Saggimon "I'm fine, what do you want Saggimon?" he growled.

"I just want to ask you if I may take 4 days off, oh wise leader?"

"Why?"

"Simple, I need to stretch my legs and what not, plus I need to know what happen to the world since I've been dead." Saggimon explained calmly.

"Then use the internet."

"Can't the connections out".

In another part of the castle we see all the computers have been destroyed by what looks like a sledgehammer.

Drake thinks this over and said "Fine, but if you don't come back after your 1 week trip I will have you lock in the dungeon for 5 weeks."

"Consider it done." Saggimon said and starts to leave he stops for a quick second to enchant one of the pins Anti-juliet holding before she stabs in it in the meladonna like doll and let me just say this, it is a really big sharp pin.

On his way out you could've heard Meladonna scream of pain in a 42 mile radius with Omaddon screaming the word ghost as well thinking that's what causing all the ruckus.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Saggimon has arrive in the location the map required him to go to. "The docks. why is it always the docks, why can't it be something cool like the theatre holding a comedian joke night." Saggimon muttered befored entering one of the warehouses.

When he entered he was tackled by some invisble creature, then he heard something that made him dodge but left a cut on his face. He got ready to attack the mysterious being until.

"Stand down Se'trax " a Raspy sort of voice said immediately the being stopped his assault and turn off its ability to be invisible revealing the being to be a predator.

You have to excuse him he's getting a bit anxious to kill something." The voice said again and its owner stepped out into the light. It was a humanoid creature that looks like a cross between cat and snake, with green skin, a tail, black hair, yellow eyes and wearing a scientist lab-coat.

"Hey I know you, your Dr Viper aren't you abit too far from megakat city?" Saggimon ask a bit curiously with the Doctor just chuckle darkly.

"My dear fellow, I am here cause HE told me to meet you here to lead you to our true base of operation." Dr. Viper said before he and Se'trax began to walk away.

Saggimon blinked a bit stupidly before following them and asking the mad doctor. "So wait who is this guy?" the dark clown asked.

The Doctor turned his head to look at Saggimon and said "Someone who will grant our wish to rule this planet and would even make that Darkside shake in his boots."

And the way the doctors eye gleam in a demonic delight when he said that person name told the Evil digimon that this guy would be able to do it to.

** IMIMIMIMIM **

thatchapter is over and done with, now if you folk will excuse me will focus on my El dorado parody for a while.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor, predator and Digimon walked a bit till they reach there destination. It looked liked a abandon police department. They enter it, the place has seen better days. The table looked rotton and plenty of wormholes in it. Most of the lights were destroyed except for one light-bulb.

We see someone sitting in the chair hidden in the shadows. And even from here Saggimon can sense two things about the guy, the first thing is he ooze charisma like it was nothing an this guys blood lust was overwhelming.

Sir, we wish to present you to our might be business partner Saggimon" Dr. Viper said before pushing Saggimon to the front.

"Hello, I am Saggimon the Dark jester of digital world" Saggimon said to the mysterious being.

"Welcome Saggimon, I am Bronze Centipede" the voice sounded like Naraku but younger and with a sorta lighter tone.

The being stepped out of the shadow it was wearing a chest, shoulder and knee gaurds on its self with the color being orange, it pants and sleeves are the color black. The shoulder pads have centipede legs like spike as well on the back of his boots. He has strapped to his belt two katars. And on his chest plate was a symbol of a skull. His helmet looks looks like centipede head.

He walks toward the trio. Both Dr.Viper and the Predator stand aside.

"It's a pleasure to meet Gozermon, only loyal follower."

"Thank you sir, but if I may ask, you speak of overthrowing Drake, may i ask how?"

"Hm, eager aren't you?" he ask "Very well, Doctor, show them our troops."

"Of course sir" Dr. Viper pulled a remote control out of his pocket and press a button. A bill board on one of the walls split open to reveal multiple monitors. The monitors showed different of creatures that look like thing from a swamp but horribly Mutated.

"As you can see, thanks to Bronze Centipede gracious benefits I have been able to triple my research and i have been able to create these lovely creatures as well as recreate a type of mutants I've been curious of seeing in action."

Before Saggimon could ask what that is, something appear in one of the monitors, its was a bulk like creature wearing a demonic diving suit and have drills where there left hands were supposed to be.

"Is that a Big Daddie!?" Saggimon asked sharply.

"One of many ."

"But weren't they…"

"They were but we were able to revive them using advance cloning technology and repair there diving suit." Dr. Viper said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And that my friend, is just a small fraction of the power of our army"

Saggimon had to hold the urge to pant like a crazy person, cause if what he said is true then he would be brain dead not to join the guy.

"But I have to tell you two things." He then hands him two two pictures and a package.

"the first is I need you to convince this being to join, the second is you must deliver a message to the person in the second picture"

Saggimon then looks at the two pictures and seemed a bit surprise at who are in it.

"Um, I don't mean to be picky Bronze, but what are you going to do to those two."

"I can't tell you what I'm going to do for the second one but for the first, let just say its my way of saying I'm back in town." Bronze Centipede then walk in the center along with the predator and Doctor.

"Wait sir I have one more question, why do you want this guy to know" Saggimon ask holding the 1rst picture up.

"Simple, he and I were comrades in arms, an this is a way of me saying i 'm close to finding IT". Bronze centipede said before the predator threw a dart destroying the lightbulb bathing the old building in darkness. When Saggimon used his magic to lighten the room up they were gone.

"I have to admit thats a pretty cool trick they pulled" Saggimon said. "Well i better get to work or else the new boss might have my head before is see Drakes corpse at my feet." he then began to leave the building with a Evil grin on his face.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Done with that one, btw TSS what is Jealousy special ability, I need to know if I have him in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Wyverns Klaw.

A well known club in the villains community. It's one of the few neutral places where villains can meet there own kind without risk of being killed, forced into slavery and whatnot. 

If you break the rules you have a meeting with the club owner and thus far, the living record of the people who meet him when they break his rule and live are zilch and there remains are used to feed his four headed demon birds… so the rumors say.

Saggimon had a meeting with the guy he has to meet here. There he saw the being eating a plate of red stone like there macadamia nuts. It was a black two-tailed fox carrying a single spear strabbed to his back with the orobourus symbol on its left shoulder (sorry if I have his mark of the homonculi is on the wrong place TSS) his name was Jealousy.

"Well, Well if it isn't Syn shortest and sarcastic lacky next to the Emo Russian, but seriously glad you could be here Jellie" the Clown digimon said.

Jealousy was about to grab his spear and use it to gouge one of Saggimon eyes when he notice a red Bat with its mouth open revealing a green eye looking at him. These are ZV-bats pets of the owner who act as his eyes.

He restrained himself and gave the Dark jester a glare "A bit of Friendly advice, call me Jellie again and you won't be needing either a eye or a bladder." Jealousy said through gritted teeth.

"Very well"

Saggimon sat down and order a plate of nachos before turning to Jealousy.

"Now I know your wondering, what the hell do I want, well I will tell you what I want" he turn his head left and right to make sure no ally of Drake is here before turning back to Jealousy. "I want you to help me and my new boss to get rid of Drake and the Authors."

Jealousy gave a groan and said "Aw crud, why is that every stinkin guy who want to overthrow there boss wants me to work for them".

"Listen I understand what your saying but hear me out. I found someone who could literally give us the chance to destroy them good". Saggimon said.

"Listen unless your boss got something I want, I'll think I'll stick with the idiot" Jealousy said boredly nearly finishing his meal.

Saggimon was starting to sweat bullets, he's afraid his new boss will dump him if he doesn't do his task he tries to check stuff in his pockets to see if he has anything of value.

One of the things he pulled was the picture of Jealousy Bronze Centipede gave him something has unsticked from it. Saggimon picked it up and realize it was a third picture. When he looked at it he went Bugged eyed for a few seconds then he smirked

"Oh, Jealousy do you consider this something you want?" He handed him the picture.

Jealousy with a half raise eyebrow looked at the picture before his face become comical of joy and lovestrucked.

"UNHOLY SWEET MOTHER OF ALL EVIL!" he screamed with joy before calming down and saying in a calm bored tone of voice. "Yes well after seeing this I think I will join you in this idea".

"Excellent" Saggimon said both before they could get up and leave. A Villain got up and started shooting at a guy at the table. They sat down again wanting to see the outcome of this.

"Yeah that's will teach you to be late for your payment to the boss am I right guys" the man said (who obviously never been to this Club before) said holding a gun before noticing his friends were gone "guys?" he said.

To answer your question his friends immediately left him when he pulled that gun and began to ran out of the exit and started screaming "We didn't break the Rules, Joshua did it!"

The guy (Joshua) still looking confused before he felt a tapped at his shoulder, turning around he met faced to faced with the owner.

He was a 6.1 talled fellow with Dark bluish hair wearing a blood red business suit. He had the kind of face woman would swoon for if it wasn't for one thing. He had four small black horns growing out of his head. A built body and a metallic looking rats tail. And claw like fingers.

"I'm sorry sir but you have broken the rules of my Club, now I'm afraid you will have to pay for it." He said in a monotone tone of voice.

"Ha, like I'm afraid of you". Joshua said he then aim his gun at him but in a blink of a eye the owner stood behind him holding something.

It was Joshua right arm with the gun in his hand.

the Rule breaker was in a state of shock before the pain finally kicked in.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed clutching the place where his left arm would be before the owner wrapped his tail around his neck in a choker hold.

"Since i am in a benevolent mood, I will only take this as a token of you to never do it again." he said boredly before throwing out of a window using his tail.

those who watched this scene have different reaction, boredom, disgust or Demonic joy, Jealousy and Saggimon were watching it with the third emotion.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Saggimon was walking in the Streets of LA wearing a mailman disguised he used his magic to look more human so to avoid suspicion. he got neared the place while sweating like crazy but pulled himself together and rang the doorbell.

No Limit opened it. "Yes."

"Package Delivery for one Iron-mantis." Saggimon said in a scottish tone of voice.

"Oh," No Limit said his curiousity kicking in "Tell you what, I will take that package to him., that way you don't have to wait forever for him to show up."

"Sure" saggimon handed him the package. both of them turn and started to walk away, well NL did Saggimon just used his magic to teleport away.

NL started in slow walk at first but immediately ran like Crazy and entered his room. he decided to check this package out. After all it could be full of poisonous chocolate or a Explodable game console and as such, he must make sure it was save for his teammate of course.

He open it up and look confused. Inside it looked a bit dark but heard a bit clanking sound.

Then thats when the shooting began

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

ain't i evil for ending this at a cliffhanger. but don't worry you find out what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres the new chap, sorry if it's a bit rushed.

Roll Fic.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Iron mantis was calmed.

On his right was his leader Darkmagicianmon getting ready to attack with his staff. On his left was Juliet gamer using her psychic powers to lift five barrels. And in the front was Ranger pulling out his sword.

They all were ready to attack HIM.

For those of you who don't know what he looks like, he's wearing metalling bug theme armor with black pants, a Mantis styled helmet, two handheld scythes strapped too his belt. And greenish Boots.

Dm unleashed his dark magic attack but he evaded it and it hit one of Juliet Barrels Rangers rushed in with his swords ready to slashed him but he blocked with one of his two handheld scythes and used the other to blocked Dm attack.

He side kick Rangers and jabbed DM in the stomach but Rangers grabbed him by the arms and he struggled till he saw something that made his and rangers eyes bugged out.

Juliet Gamer lifted three barrels telepathically and hurled it at them with such force they hit the wall. Minutes later they lifted a tiny white flag and waved it around.

"Yes, I won, I won!" Juliet gamer said.

"Remind me again, who's idea was it that we attack each other for training" Dm said recovering from the jab.

"Sorry about that Dm, I figured since Drake has our counterparts on our side, I figured if we can beat each other. We be prepared to take care of the other anti in case we have to fight them" Iron mantis said with Ranger lifting him up.

"You have to admit Dm, it makes sense" Rangers said.

Suddenly they heard a girly scream followed by gunshots.

"What was that?" Juliet said

"Its either a ghost of a girl ready to kill us using a hell of a lot of guns, or NL getting himself in trouble over something." Iron mantis said.

"HELP, THERE GOING TO TURN ME INTO BLOODY SWISS CHEESE!!"

"Its No Limits." they deadpanned before rushing out to help there friend. They rushed into hallway 4b where they saw it.

They saw No Limit running for his life over what appears to be 400 mechanized… toy size centipedes.

"That's it?" Ranger said annoyed.

"He running away from toys" Juliet said.

After she said that the things lifted their heads and starts shooting bullets in a machine gun fashion at NL luckily we manage to pull him away from the fire.

"Ah. now it makes sense." Juliet said.

I pulled out my magnum and started firing with Ranger using his Long bow and we took out 34 percent. Juliet used her telepathy to lift them in the air and smashed in the ceilings. Dm used his Dark magic attack and blasted them destroying the remaining toys centipedes.

"Okay, No Limit. Where did these things come from?" Dm asked.

"Well…" NL said "promised me, you guys won't hurt me."

"No."

"Then how about, you won't hold against me for the rest of your lives?"

"No."

"Please?" he said with us going "Quit stalling and talk!"

"Okay, heres how it goes…" NL quickly told us of his encounter with the mailman and him opening my package.

"and that what happened." NL said, Mantis thwacked him on the head. "Ouch. What did I do?"

"You opened my mail without permission, that's what." Mantis answered, "now show us the boxes, it may have clues"

"What am I your servant?" He murmered but went to retrieved it.

"Hey mantis, who did you piss off" Ranger said picking one of the broken tiny bot like bugs trying to find a clue to who send them.

"No idea, but something about these bots seems familiar?" Mantis said.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Meanwhile on the other part of the world.

"Hurry up, you wanted to be there for your boss arrivals don't you?" Jealousy said sarcastically, he was using his teleportation powers to move him around in a zigzag motion to where one of Bronze centipede men said there going to meet.

"Hrr, note to self when the homunculi sleeps create the Transmutation circle that will make him barf all those redstones, then kill him." Saggimon muttered. He then yelled out to Jealousy "WILL YOU STOP THE F(BEEP) ZIGZAGGING, WHAT ARE YOU A ZIGZAGOON!"

Jealousy stopped and said "Nope just doing to see if you get more irritated after watching me do it, while you have to walk all the way up since the meeting area's so close to drake castle and your teleport CAN be detected by Drakes monitors." Jealousy said,

Saggimon was ready to use his attack to blast the homunculi to itty-bitty little pieces when he saw someone, seeing Saggimon expression Jealousy turn around and had that same expression at the bar at seeing the picture.

The being wore a dark red dress. Darkish green hair with blood red budded roses on the side. With thorns vines tied in a pony tail she had violet eyes and wearing nail polish (the kind the warden used in "Holes") the most interesting tidbit was that she had the orobourus symbol on her right hand.

She turned to look at the two "Welcome my master has been waiting, my name is Bloodlust, the homunculi of Cosmo the Seedrian."

"Really." Jealousy said in a happy tone, thinking of what his weakers counterpart reaction would be to see his "Friends" homunculi.

"Yeah, Yeah we get it" Saggimon said tired of waiting "Show us what BC wanted to show us". Second later his hat been cut in half and one of BloodLust Thorn-vines hair is out.

"You should glad my master has given you protection from me, otherwise that would have been one of your ears cause of your rudeness." BloodLust said boredly, she then raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The ground started to sink creating a stairway.

"Follow me." She said. The two just shrugged there shoulders and started following the homunculi down the stairs.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

again sorry if it seems a bit rushed, btw TSS what do you think of this homunculi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if the chapter short

**IMIMIMIMIM**

After walking down the stairway they appear in a darkish green like cavern. the surrounding area was created to look like a laboratory made of stone and metal.

In it was Dr.Viper studying something on the computer with interest but stopped when he saw three.

"AH, nice to see you again Saggimon" he see Jealousy looking around in curiosity "Well, if it isn't the Late Tails Prowers Homonculi." Dr. Viper said.

"Yeah yeah, he's a Homonculi big whoop, Tell us when we can attack Drakes castle." Saggimon said.

The Doctor calmly said "Please control yourself Bloodlust" noticing her death aura at the digimon lack of patience. He then turn to something on the counsel and pressed it. The lights turned around revealing a swarm of mutated horrors.

"Woah, I bet Umbrella would trade there right nut for these things." Jealousy said impressed by these Creatures.

Saggimon chuckle darkly thinking of the carnage these things can do.

"ooh, before I forget, Bronze Centipede told me to give you this" the doctor pulled something out of his lab coat, it looked like a purplish orb of electricity with the center being a small dark color scale.

Saggimon took the orb and looked at it "What the hell this thing?"

"it is a type of Dark energy that will help you evolve to your next level." Bloodlust said calmly while standing near the doctor. Saggimon had to control his facial expression but inside he doing the 'I'm happy dance'.

"All you have to is push the thing inside your chest and it will do all the work" Dr. Viper said

"Well alright then let get started!" Saggimon said and he pushes the orb into his chest. There was a flash of dark light and when it was done Saggimon just stood there.

"Yo, did it work?" Saggimon asked.

"Well your voice sounds more like it belong to a flippin nerd with a star treks complexs but otherwise no." Jealousy.

Saggimon turn to Jealousy with a glare "You, shut up" he then turn to Bloodlust "Hey weed girl I thought you said this thing will-" He stopped his sentence when he felt something, he looked at his arm and noticed it was bubbling. He looked in horror till his body started doing it and he suddenly went into painful spasms.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that there is a chance that the orb will destroy your body on the inside if your not strong enough to handle the Orb power." Bloodlust said coldly.

"Not telling a ally about a powerful tool deadly side effect and seeing him squirm in pain like its better than cable, Its official she my kind of woman". Jealousy said to himself.

Saggimon began to foam in the mouth and started to ramble insanely.

"Hm its getting near the point when it will show if Saggimon will survive and digivolve or die, I wonder which it will be?" Dr Viper said curiously with a hint of joy cause this is amusing to him.

Saggimon begins to stand up, his data looks like it was corroding but with a mighty Roar he was cover in a purplish light cocoon.

"Saggimon Dark warp digivolve to…"

The light fade to revealed a new being 6.2 height.

he wear Orange and yellow face paint (yellow on the right side of his face, orange on the left side) long pointy teeth and a irken like tongue (only longer) wearing what looks like a cross between a antifairy crown and a pointy birthday hat. his wardrobes looks similair to Pennywise (Stephen kings IT). With the clothes color being Dark blue and purple and looked more gothic looking.

"Emperorjestermon"

the new being looked at the army of mutated horrors before screaming. "We will attack soon, and when we hit Drake castle those no sense in comedy fools corpses will be at our Feet."

The dark creatures roar in acknowledgement.

"And remember those who be left behind will use there skin as our new slippers " EmperorJestermon screamed.

"Well his speech needs work" Jealousy muttered, he then turn to Bloodlust "So wanna date & and kill somebody."

Bloodlust turned her head to jealousy. "Eh why not, I havn't heard someone scream of death in twelve hours so it should at least be entertaining."

**IMIMIMIM**

Sorry if it's a bit short please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Iron-mantis and co were still waiting for No Limit to arrive and let me just say this, they were bored out of their minds.

"Aagh I can't take it" Iron Mantis Screamed. "How long does it take to get a package from your own room".

"I don't know but next time I'm getting it." Ranger muttered. Just then No Limit walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, I decided to have some food, you know how a army of tiny mechanicals death can get you hungry and all, and a show I wanted to watch came on so…" he stopped when he notice the aura of death surrounding us. "Here's your box Mantis."

He handed Iron-Mantis the boxes and when he looked inside, I physically flinched at what was inside while my mind was in shock.

Dm, detecting it, looked over his shoulder to see what in the boxes. In it was a Broken Golden plated helmet that was themed after a Dragonfly.

"What This?" Darkmagicianmon ask curiously

"This" I said, "Belong to my Dead Master"

It took a few seconds for the message for it to take hold but when it did…

"NANI?!"

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Mean while

"Move faster you pieces of Horse shBEEP!" Screamed EmperorJestermon to the demonic mutants.

"Sheesh, screamed louder why don't cha, I still have hearing in this ear." Jealousy muttered. He, Bloodlust and Dr. Viper were heading to Drakes castle to see the massacre. Up ahead they see Bronze Centipede & the Predator Sel'trak.

"Ah, Bronze I was starting to worry you wouldn't show up" Viper said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, after all it not every day you see a Disgruntle employee attacking there boss with a swarm of demonic mutants who wish to feast on there organs." BC said.

"You have a point."

Jealousy walks up to BC. "So you're the Badass everyone talking about huh, you don't look so tough.

He looks at Jealousy. "Same goes for you homunculi." He turns too Bloodlust. "Tell me my dear, are the Mutations ready to kill."

"Yes, my lord."

Excellent" He turns to EmperorJestermon "Shall we."

**IMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

After the shock of finding out that tidbit DM asked, "What do you mean Dead master?"

"It just as it sounds, this belongs to my master. The late Gold Dragonfly or otherwise known as the shining comet."

"I heard about that guy, he supposedly was able to defeat 9 Predators in arm combat. I thought he was a myth." Rangers said.

"Trust me, its true."

"So your telling us this came from beyond the grave." Juliet asked.

"Nope."

"So, who its from?" Dm asked.

"It took me awhile for it to click, but when I saw the helmet, I realized that this and the mechanical bugs should've told me in the first place."

"Well tell us, who's it from" NL said Impatiently.

"Bronze Centipede."

They noticed his voice contains suppressed hatred.

"I take it, you two aren't on good terms."

"That is putting it mildly". He begins to walk away

"Hey were are you going."

"Out, oh and DM, could you gather everyone in the meeting room when we get back, I'm planning on telling you what it is but not until everyone's here."

He begins to run out of there.

"Hey wait a minute!" Dm said.

But it was too late Mantis was gone.

"Great now what?" Ranger said.

"We do what he said and wait." Dm said

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Anti-TSS was Trying to call someone "Yes, hello I hear your pretty good at getting rid of things in the body. Yeah well I have this chip in my body that prevents me from killing my boss very annoying, and I suggest you be careful judging by the chip type it's a exploder, the kind when you removed they explode taking you and a small room in it.

He heard it hanging up "Damn! I'll never get rid of this bloody chip."

He then hears, the Dark warriors screaming for their pathetic lives.

"Oh, what now." He looked at the window and saw a Giant Zorin Blitz with half her face decayed. Her hands looking like Cobra heads and deform spikes growing out her stomache. Wielding her trademark scythe ready to cut a huge entrance.

"Ah, normally I allow this since Drake might get killed and I looked like a idiot amongst betrayers if i help him, but there's also a good chance I'll get murdered quite Horribly too, so… DRAKE!!" He begins Running out the room Screaming Drakes name.

**IMIMIMIM**

Wow, I didn't know you had connections to Millennium!" Emperorjestermon whistled.

"Actually no I don't, personally I hate millennium, I find them idiotic fools who have god complexs, though I do admit having a Vampire/Werewolf army is quite impressive."

"Then why is Zorin here?"

"One she defected and easily becomes my 2nd in command, two she's my girlfriend and frankly it been a while since we actually did some killing.

"Wait your Girlfriend?" Jealousy asked, and he received a nod from BC. "But you just said you hated Them!

"That may be but I was only in Millennium too cause as much Destruction and Death as possible." He whirled around to see Zorin Blitz standing right behind them."

"Ah Zorin, wonderful performance you pulled, now all of Drakes dark warriors are immobilized by there fears." Bc said.

"Thank you dear." Most of the villains flinched. After all, its not every day you hear Zorn Blitz say the word dear, it was kind of creepy.

"Your welcome, now then." He Bellowed to the Mutants "Charge!" Every demon, mutants and 1 digimon rushed to the Castle for a good old killing.

"Soon Drake you will Realize how big you screwed up when you pissed of this clown.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Whoo, finally I'm done with that chapter sorry it took so long, but you know what they said, Rome was not built in a day.


	8. Chapter 8

Drake was just minding his business, all he was doing to rest on his throne, Reading a couple of manga, and possibly later do some sparring with Virusmon, but then FATE had to throw a wrench to his plans.

"DRAKE!!"

Syn rushed in the throne room knocking down everybody like bowling pin, and grabbed Drake by the scruff of his shirt.

"Oi, what wrong with you" Drake ask, he never knew syn to act like this, act like a mad man that becoming more volatile sure, but not a scared one.

"Demons (Gasp) Deadly (Gasp) Zorin (Gasp)".

"Why are you gasping, you're a undead being" Shimazumon said.

"Its called delivering a dramatic entrance." Syn said "Anyway Drake you got to do something or else were Doomed!"

Drake slapped Syn. "Calm yourself, your acting as if were being invaded by demonic swarms ready to eat our guts."

Just then a swarm of horrific creatures smashed through the door looking as if they want to eat their guts.

"How'd you guess." Anti-TSS said. Immediately the swarm began their attack the anti and darkside's began their counter-attack.

"Take this" anti Shelby said as she and Anti-Jose breath fire all over a group of them unfortunately others use the burning corpse and throw them, hurting the dragons

"Yaagh!" Omaddon yelled he grabbed the floor lifting it up (along with 61 of the the nasty creatures) and throwed them across to the wall crushing them to a fine paste.

Johan was surrounded by creatures ready to devour him "You pathetic creatures, don't underestimate the power of a Darkside!" he use his shadow whip to wrap the creatures in a trapped position

"Violet thunder"

he unleashed maelstrom of purplish electricity in his whip electrocuting the creatures till they were nothing but fried corpses that could pass as way past rotten fish-sticks.

Anti-TSS was blasting them with a machine-gun, he noticed Krauser sitting on top of a statue reading a book. "HEY WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING TO HELP US, BY THAT I MEAN ME!!"

"One they appear to only want to kill you guys so I'm sticking out of it. Two why should I help you, I havn't been paid in 4 months.

Syn notice he was running out of ammo and panic "I'll pay you 200 dollar." No response. "Dubloons." Still no response "40 rubies the size of your head and 60 gold bars."

Krauser closed his book "Very well." He took out his bow and fire at four of the creatures killing them instantly. A Big Daddy saw this and charged Krauser ready to put a hole through him. He dodged and transform his left arm into a giant mutated claw. He grabbed the drill arm and ripped it off he then use said drill to kill the big daddy.

Drake was literally using dark blast to kill any pathetic creatures coming near him, but then he notices the weirdest thing in this battle.

A toy clown car was dodging the various creatures, anti etc and when it got near Drake a arm shot out carrying a big bat with a Lot of nails on it, and hit Drake right on the money sending him flying.

He stopped himself using his Dark power. Drake growled "Bastard, who do you think you are?"

The car opened up revealing EmperorJestermon. "Someone who will leave you a bloody corpse!"

"Do I know you?" Drake asked puzzled, the face seems familiar.

"Maybe this will help". Emperorjestermon face started to mutate turning back to his old Saggimon head."this help any, Flamehead?"

Drake was shocked "You why are you doing this?! After all I've done for your worthless renewed live!!"

"This is exactly why I'm doing this, you treated me like I was some sort of measly dark warrior, you made me look like a Wimp! But guess what? This Ends Today!"

EmperorJestermon face return to normal and began his attack. Pushing drake body smashing him pass all the walls and into the courtyard. So he won't be prohibited by all the monsters.

**IMIIMIM**

The match of the century is close at hand, who's going to win, EmperorJestermon or Drake Darkstar. And don't worry next chapter is going to be a lot longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Heres the new chapter, oh and DM, I decided to change the position of the villain I mention I'll use.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

"Drake!" Anti-juliet, Ino and Meladonna yelled when they see him being pushed by EmperorJestermon, they tried to head to him towards him but a huge scythe nearly took there heads if they hadn't dodge.

Don't think so little girls, your enemy is me." Zorin said with a insane grin.

"Oh, like were afraid of a artificial vampire" Ino said.

Zorin Just smirk (the kind of smirk that said oh _really?)_

After that Anti-juliet notice her arm was bulging slightly, and then pop out of her skin were Hundreds of demonic creatures (imagine a cross between goblins and insect with purplish ooze coming out of them). She screamed in horror when she feels these thing on her, biting her.

Ino was wondering what the heck was Anti-Juliet doing to her when she saw something. a terrifying being that sent her to the netherworld appear, a tall masculant man wearing a execution mask with one icy yellow eye showing, leather pants and a amulet with the chinese zodiac sign of the Tiger. He was holding a gothic double sided axe.

"No… it can't be." Ino said in a shock whisper. The axe wielder lifted his axe and slashed her. She screamed in pain.

"What the heck wrong with you two" Meladonna said, all she see's is those two screaming, in a mix of pain and horror at nothing. _Nothing at all!_

"It simple." Zorin said 'I've trapped those fools in a illusions of there fears, the reason why your aren't in it as well, is cause I always wonder how strong you Darkside really are."

Zorin rushed towards her raising her Scythe but Meladonna blocked her with a darkish green rapier.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Anti-Wormtail and Anti-NL were fighting the creatures with everything they had. Then the predator jump from the roof landing near them. he shot a net at A.Nl that pushed him to the wall nearing turning him to a new brand of cube shape food if it wasn't for his dark keyblade.

Anti wormtail aim his cannon at the predator but Dr.Viper attacked him from behind and manage to disconnect one of his arms.

"Hey I need that!"

"Tough." Viper manage to turn the arm to its blade form and attacked the anti.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

"Hm, this might be a chance to kill drake without the other noticing" Syn thought evilly, Jealousy teleported near him.

"Jealousy good you're here quick teleport us to make sure drake gets killed."

Jealousy just gives him a evil grin and said "I have another idea." Turn his spear upside down and stabbed syn foot.

"Yeowch! What the hell!?"

Jealousy the uppercut him and kicked him in the stomach. "Your probably wondering what the hecks going on. Well, let just say I've decided I've outgrown working for a emo vampire."

"You son of a-" Syn pulled out a Iron staff ready to beat the crap out of him, if it wasn't for a thorn covered vine ripping his right leg.

"Oh, before I forgot. Let me introduce my lovely new partner, the deadly Bloodlust". she stepped into Syns line of view.

"So what, she doesn't scare me" Syn growled but stopped when he saw Bloodlust form a smile that turn HIS blood cold.

"you should be anti, You should be."

**IMIMIMIM**

The dark Spartans were ready to kill these creatures like there master order when someone appear to them.

"So these are the Dark Spartans." Bronze Centipede said after looking at them just said "Pathetic."

One of the Dark Spartans tried to kill him with a Energy sword but BC dodged and grabbed the wrist crushing it allowing him to take the energy sword and killing the attacking Dark Spartan.

Two other Dark Spartans open fired with there battle Rifle but he uses the various demons to take the attack, he then ran towards them when they were force to reload an slashed them to pieces.

Dark master chief attacked him with a Gravity Hammer, both were dodging each others attack waiting for one to make a error.

Dark Spartan 97 dodged the Energy sword slash but Bc kicked him in the leg forcing him down to the ground. He awaited for Bronze to finish him off put was shocked when a anti stopped bronze slash with a sickle attach to a chain (the kind Sango younger brother uses). Wrapped around BC arm.

BC turned his head and saw a anti wearing Darkish armor, wearing a tattered black cape. Darkish green boots and gothic rusted looking helmet of a humanoid mantis.

"So I've been wondering when his Anti shows up."

"look you, I don't care who hell you are, but I'm about to make you wish that you havn't been born" He pulled out a scimitar. And ran towards him. Bc dropped the energy and pulled his Katars getting ready for a bloody battle.

**IMIMIMIM**

On the outside Drake was calm not showing his opponent an ounce of fear, on the inside however was a different thing.

'What the heck going on!' Drake thought he could sense EmperorJestermon dark energy and was shock at how big it became.

"Whats the matter Drake, afraid your going to piss yourself" Emperorjestermon said.

"You wish" Drake filled his fist with dark energy and rushed to the digimon. EmperorJestermon jumped up from the attack.

**ACID FLOWER CANNON**

he pulled out a demonic looking plush daisy that shoots out of its mouth/cannon tip greenish liquid which Drake dodged. It hit the wall and a bit of the ground and melted it faster than you could snap.

"Impressive but how about this" Drake then called out "Sprit Evolution" and he digivolved himself to Duskmon.

**DEADLY GAZE**

He fired the laser at the evil digimon only for him to block it.

"Your in luck Drakie boy, your about to see a attack that can delete 4 celestials." EmperorJestermon said darkly

**DEVILS CIRCUS**

Emperorjestermon body turned into a black and white stripes before he exploded Duskmon covered his eyes. When he opened them. When he opened them he saw aworld similair to Tsukuyomi except instead of the usual scene everthing looks like a demonic version of a circus.

"Well this is strange." He was ready to get out of there when he felt his ankle being grabbed by a hundred claw like hand and heard of gutturals of what he suspect was "Heave ho" and threw him straight to the big top.

**IMIMIM**

I admit it was short but don't worry the next part will be much better.


	10. EmperorJestermon vs Drake pt 1

Heres the tenth chap.

**IMIMIMIM**

When Duskmon landed in the tent, the first thing he noticed was the audience, there were children, adults, elderly people, all of them have no faces. The next things were the performers there were three version of stages of EmperorJestermon evolutions

The common ones were Saggimons the champions levels,

the next were beings dressed in that of a butler blazer (with the color being red) wearing roller skates, blackish sweatpants, is wearing a potato sack (with two X's and one L on it) over its head. They are called Zanyjokmon Saggimon ultimate level form.

The remaining ones look like a Veemon only gray and Purple in color. It has some plates on it back were some plates you find on a stegosaurus and on it horn was a Rubber-nose they are called Draclowmon, its rookie level form.

"Sheesh do all his evolutions have to be clown theme" Duskmon said he then heard from the speaker.

"Lady and germs please follow the spot light to see our great circus Ringleader."

the spot light hit the center stage which showed EmperorJestermon, with a big grin in his face with his eyes that showed demonic insane joy.

"Welcome Drake to my world, I've been thinking of adding a few curtains here and there and perhaps a couple of throw pillows but that just me." EmperorJestermon said in a happy tone of voice.

"Will you stop with the bad jokes!" Duskmon growled he then said "Why did you bring me here."

"Quite simple, if I am going to kill you I like to do it with a audience." At this the audience roared with joy. Emperorjestermon made a hand gesture that send the other (Fake) performer to stay out of this fight.

He rushed to drake pulling out a couple of throw knives. Duskmon dodged and slashed him in the eyes.

"OOOWWWW! MY EYES, MY EYES". EmperorJestermon cried in pain covering his face. When Duskmon walk toward him to finish him off EmperorJestermon said two thing.

"FOOLED YOU!!" He yelled turning around and a hand grabbed him through the throat. The hand (and its arm) has spewed out of his right eye socket and a while his left eye stared at him menacing. A second EmperorJestermon walked behind the first one.

Duskmon showed actual shocked, "Oh don't act so surprise" 1rst one said.

"We already mention that this is our world, our word makes the laws of reality here" the 2nd said before opening his mouth that send out a long spear shaped foot stabbing Duskmon in the stomache.

"Which mean, I'm bloody Freddie Krueger and you're the poor SOB stuck in a deadly Nightmare." A third one appear near the two. He snapped his fingers and the audience, the performers and the first two EmperorJestermon pulled out Throwing knives.

Drake knew what was going to happen and shouted the words when it seemed like a hundred if not thousands of knives were ready to hit him.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION."

The three Emperorjestermon saw a darkish light appearing destroying all the knives. And there stood the corrupted spirit of Darkness beast spirit.

"Lets see you handle this form." Velgemon growled. he swooped down and grabbed the two EmperorJestermon by the waist with his talons he crushed them to deletion.

**IMIMIMIM**

Wow I'm updating fast today. And remember this is only part one of the fight.


	11. EmperorJestermon vs Drake pt 2

Iron-Mantis was walking the scummier parts of Los Angeles, looking for someone

The next chap

IMIMIMIMIMIM

Iron-Mantis was walking the scummier parts of Los Angeles, looking for someone.

He then spotted a fight with one of the gamblers being a grayish white being with five reddish orbs for eyes on it Eel/Alligator face. Wearing blackish purple robes. Wearing the kind of shoes you suspect Sideshow Bob to wear, and is a midget. This being is called Crokis

"COME ON! You can fight better then that do a left jab, I SAID A LEFT JA-AUGH!" He was grabbed by the scruff of his neck, and pulled out of the cheering people for the fight.

"Hello Crokis" Crokis face seemed to distort in that of fear when he saw Iron-mantis.

"Oh, hello Mantis, I'm surprised that you're here." Crokis said nervously.

"Well its been nice talking to you. He said trying to make a quick getaway. But Mantis kept a iron grip on the tunic and pulled him to eye level.

"Listen here you, I need information and you bloody well better give me some."

"Alright, alright I will, just let go already." Mantis let go of Crokis, who was muttering swear words under his breath.

"Now tell me about any info you have on Bronze Centipede." At his name Crokis flinched. But still obey.

"Well I don't know much about the guy, though rumor is that not only is he alive and kicking, he already started his move to get "IT"."

"how?" Mantis said worriedly

"The first thing is that he stole was a prototype warship made by the convenant, you shouldv'e seen how angry thoe guys were after that. The second is that he gathering villains left and right for something BIG."

"I see." Iron mantis said thinking what the heck he's doing and how will he be able to get "That".

"Well I'l better get going" mantis said as he was walking away or tried he suddenly fallen backwards as Crokis grabbed his heels and pulled backwards.

"Hold it" Crokis said, "your just leaving me here, what if a guy working for Bronze heard this Huh, I could be dead in 5 hours. **I demand Protection**."

Iron mantis rolled his eyes but knew Crokis was right. Paranoid, but right.

"Fine come along, maybe I can convince DM to send you to his teachers place." Iron mantis said. Hoping that Bronze centipede hasn't made his move to get "IT".

**IMIMMIMIMIM**

Mean while

Velgemon was soaring the tent with EmperorJestermon watching with bored interest,

"So you gone from scary demon to horrfying vulture/dragon big whoop." EmperorJestermon said he then roared darkly then a pair of metallic wing rip out of his back. He flown up sending a punch to Velgemon but the bird digimon dodge.

Velgemon charged at EmperorJestermon sending him crashing to the ground he then circle around him and scream

**Dark Obliteration**

The circle closed on him but instead of just disappearing. The thing began to crack and finally broke like glass. Standing there was a torched EmperorJestermon and boy does he look pissed.

"NOW, I'M MAD!" EmperorJestermon screamed. he flewed straight to the bird kicking it in the stomache. Velgemon screamed in pain. He tried to flew away but his body began to spasm and twisted, his ten minute time limit is up.

"Oh, is wittle dwakey pain." EmperorJestermon said "Let me put you out of your misery." He pulled a blade out of his mouth and slashed velgemon. Velgemon screamed in pain as he dedigivolve back to human. Falling down to earth.

EmperorJestermon smirk before he snapped his fingers teleporting them back to there world.

**IMIMIMIM**

Bronze centipede was having the time of his life.

Johan was in the corner grabbing his body from all the wounds that has been inflicted on him by bronze. Meladonna looked tired out while Zorin look liked she getting ready for the kill.

Syn was running for his life screaming "HELP" while Bloodlust and Jealousy walking slowly behind them. "You know I had my doubts before Bloodlust, but I'm sure of it now, you're WAY better girlfriend than that Amy, Plus your more sadistic."

Bloodlust just send him a smile "I'm glad you like, Now back to hurting this pathetic being." They began chasing him faster and when Syn saw this he screamed like a sissy and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Omaddon ran and grabbed Bronze to crush him in a bear hug, but the spike on his shoulders turn around and fire bullets in his stomach in a machinegun fashion.

He dropped bronze grabbing his chest in pain. Bronze punched him, with Omaddon gasping in pain (its cause the katar weapon bronze uses is a deadly boxing like weapon).

Anti ranger and anti iron mantis tried to slash him but he kept weaving and dodging there attacks. He then dropped his left katar and punched anti-ranger in the stomache sending him flying.

"Okay I think I'd lost them" Syn said he was then hit by Anti-Ranger which send them skidding to a window but luckily he stopped just a few inches from falling out window. Both sighed in relief… before anti mantis hit them sending all three outside tumbling down the mountain backside where all of it sharp pointy rocks are.

Jealousy and blood lust watch as the three finally hit the bottom.

"Do you want to do it, or should I" Bloodlust said

"Eh, I'll think I'll do it" Jealousy said. He picked up his spear set it to self-destruct and throw it at the three. There cries of pain could be heard from up here.

Anti-Dm was ready to attack when he notice the sky flashing. He saw Drake falling from the sky. And EmperorJestermon doing a victory dance.

"Master" Anti-dm said he then teleported and manage to grab drake before he fell. Emerorjestermon teleported near them. "What are you going to do pathetic anti?" EmperorJestermon said hoping for more killing.

Anti-DM Wave his staff and a thick fog blasted out covering the entire battlefield

"All forces we have to retreat, I repeat all forces must retreat, we are in no shape to take on this enemy, I repeat RETREAT" Anti dm said.

All the anti and Darksides were teleporting out of there except Syn, Anti ranger and Anti mantis who were being loaded in a mooddified hornet vehicle piloted by Dark Spartan 97 with the Chamegolem, Dark Spartan and dark warrior were piloting away using any escape vehicles they can.

Bronze Centipede watch this mild interest.

"Should we go after them." Zorin said

"No, let them run and plan there next move." Bronze Centipede said. The faceplate of his mask separated revealing he was sporting a demonic grin.

**IMIMIMIM**

Well thats part is done, though i bet your wondering what the heck is 'IT' and why am i afraid of bronze of finding it.

well, you'll have to find out next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter (warning it's a bit dark)

**IMIMIMIM**

"Why are we waiting here again." Tss said boredly. He and the other author fighters were they're waiting for Iron-mantis, cept Ross he has to go visit the other Alyssa grave.

"I told you, Iron-mantis said to round you up," Dm said, suddenly they saw Iron-mantis entering the room, with what looked liked a Demonic midget.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Iron-Mantis said. Crokis just looked at the Author fighter

"Its funny I imagine you guys would be a lot more… badass looking instead of looking like scrawny wimps." He said unaware that most of them develop hateful glares at Crokis.

"Now then, can you tell us, what the bloody hell going on."? TSS said resisting the urge to kill crokis with his crowbar.

"Gladly" Iron-mantis said he then picked out a device that looks like a plug and a revolver.

"Oh come on not that thing." Crokis said.

"Sorry Crokis but it's the only way to show them."

"Fine" he turn around and I pulled a trigger sending a type of laser hitting him in the back of the head making his eyes go white sending out light and hitting the wall there pictures began to form, Like a movie projector.

"As some of you already know my old master was Gold Dragonfly." There it showed a man wearing goldish armor wearing greenish pants wielding a Chisakatana, standing behind him were a younger Iron-Mantis and Bronze Centipede.

"Me, and Bronze Centipede helped him in a battle against a mysterious organization which wished to bring forth 'That' back into the world."

"Question, what the heck is 'It'?" DM asked

"It has many names and has been mention in mythology at least once or twice but the best name for it would be Evil Energy."

Most of them gave him a look thinking what the big whoop is, that and the thing have a really stupid and obvious name.

"So what we faced evil energy before" before" Ranger said but Iron mantis shook his head. He hit the revolver changing the scene on it was what looked like a solar system in the prime of its live.

"What we faced were people who used Darkness as a mean to use for there own evil wishes, this on the other hand is far more deadly."

They suddenly notice something one of the planet that looked lushed with plant life was suddenly brownish in color another planets with a ring on was suddenly shaking violently with the ring being broken apart.

It appeared to be happening to all the planets and the sun (which was once a bright yellow) was shockingly turning a sickly purple it then twisted and warped grabbing the planets into itself.

When it absorbs them all the sun suddenly went small before exploding releasing a blackish smog (though its impossible to tell what with the void of space and all) had purplish like veins crisscrossing it. It then shifted again turning itself to various meteors and launching themselves to the nearest solar system."

"The Evil energy is like a amoeba in form absorbing mass into self learning of it structure style and form, and modifying it to it use's." Mantis said.

"So this thing sort of like a heartless." NL said but Mantis shook his head again.

"In a sense, but the heartless are mindless things, the Evil Energy on the other hand is far worse, it's completely sadistic it views all life forms as Cattle and doesn't mind playing with its food, and isn't limited too only the power of darkness"

The picture then changes to a futuristic looking knight fighting by a freakish looking creature looks like a cross between a cockroach, wolf and human.

he muttered some words in his language slashing the air with his sword. It send a shockwave that left a wide nasty gash on the creature. Its looked like it was going to die but then it completely recovered looking like it had no scratches to begin with.

Its right hand mutated transforming itself into the knight swords and then unleashing the same attack but with what looked like Double the power.

The knight barely dodged before the creature lifted left hand and shoot out his fingers like spears hitting him in the legs.

The knight screamed in pain then the creature move fastly towards him its body warping again changing into locust. The knight tried to to run away but suddenly rings of whitish light binding him. Dm E-witch and hikari showed shock that attack was light magic.

The Locust are now entering the armor. The knight twisted and screamed he finally stopped the same smog from the planet bit was flying out of the armor which was now completely hollow."

It then went to reconnect to a large part of the evil energy (which separated from the main body.) surrounding the whole planet in a smother hold.

"As you can see this thing as powerful as halo, similair to the D-Reaper and is as sadistic as alucard who's in really good hunting mood." Mantis said to the now scared audience.

"You mean to tell us that thing is out destroying everthing." Wormtail asked shocked. But this time it was Crokis who answered.

"No you idiot, if you were paying attention to the things coming out of the current doom and gloom guy you notice he said it's trapped."

"Oh" wormtail asked relieved but a new question popped up. "How" at this iron mantis shrugged.

"Heck if I know, for some reason the grip it had was destroyed by something. And a ancient group that called themselves the twilight warriors immediately attacked the now weaken evil energy." at this ranger and hikairi started paying particular attention.

"Unfortunately they couldn't destroyed the thing and it was regaining its, well energy quickly so they tried sending it to a dimension similair to the Death Zone, andi'm happy to say they succeeded."

"If that's the case, why would they want to release something so horrible mantis-san." hikairi asked.

At this Iron-mantis said "They probably thought that they found a way to not only release it but to control it as well."

"Okay I understand that" NL said "What I don't get is what that got to do with the package."

Iron-mantis said "I'm going to tell you" at this the group got closer wanting to hear about that. "But not now its lunch time" at this everyone did a anime faint.

**IMIMIMIM**

Once again I'm feeling particularly evil for ending that with a cliffhanger.

I would like to thank ranger for inspiring me with how "It" got sealed with his new chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Heres the new chapter, sorry if it's a piece of crud, not one of my best I admit, hopefully the next chapter will be better

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Ross was walking out of a graveyard, he send a sad glance over there before turning back. Unaware of two pair of eyes watching him. Both the eyes of darksides.

Ross stopped feeling a bit hungry. Was walking towards a pizza place to get something to eat, when two big arms grabbed him.

"Hey let go." Ross said. To his surprise not only did they let go both of them were people he recognize the assailants.

"The Chaos duo." Ross said in shock before shifting to a combat stance. "What do you two want."

Omaddon and Johan just sneered at the author. "You wanna know what we want author, we'll tell you what we want." Both walk menacingly to the author. Ross was preparing

A hyper beam to take care of them when something weird happened.

Both fallen to there knees and said "please help us defeat these new villains."

Ross just gave a confused look and said "Huh?"

**IMIMIMIMIM**

30 minutes earlier

"DAMN THAT CLOWN AND ALL HIS FLIPPIN BAD JOKES." Drake yelled angrily. His shirt removed and bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Would you keep it down my ears are still regenerating from that blast!" Syn said as his now charred looking body tried to regenerate. Anti-ranger was in a bacta tank recovering from the boom and the rocks. Only anti-mantis looked the least unharm sinced his armor took the blunt of the blast and jagged edges.

If your wondering where the heck they are there in a dark cave in the outskirt of the wasteland surrounding omega-mountain. The Dark Spartans were quick and efficient in creating a temporary base for there master while the chamegolems and Darkwarriors chamegolems stand guard to catch intruder.

Drake whirled at him and was going to start screaming but meladonna stopped him. "Drake darling I'm with syn about this screaming business."

He turn to her "Then what do you suggest, I got my ass kicked to me by a pennywise copycat and was driven out of my own castle. What do you suppose I should do."

"Well why don't we fight back for what's ours it shouldn't be too difficult". Anti iron-mantis said.

"Oh gee why didn't I think of that, boy do I feel HOW STUPID ARE YOU, ONLY A IDIOT ATTACKS A ENEMY THAT HE HAS NO DATA ON." Drake yelled at the anti which send him tumbling down.

"If I may offer a suggestion master, I believe there is one way." Anti-wormtail said.

Drake watched him curiously. "How?"

"before I say it I want your word you won't get angry." When he got a nod from drake he continued. "I think we should ally ourself with the authors fighters, mind you it will of course be temporarily, so we can defeat Saggimon and this Bronze Centipede chap."

Anti-wormtail immediately covered himself thinking he was going to enter a world of pain.

"Very well" anti-wormtail looked Drake in shock. Drake ignoring the anti's shocked snapped his fingers bringing Omaddon and Johan here.

"Omaddon, Johan, I wished you to go to the author fighters to ask them to join us for our plot in revenge."

"Do we have to?" Omaddon whined

"Yeah why should we team up with those bunch of fools." Johan growled

"Do you wish revenge against that guy wearing bug themed armor, Yes? THEN GO OUT THERE AND TELL THE AUTHORS OF THE POTENTIAL OF TEAMING UP WITH US." Drake roared his flames shooting up in a dangerous manner.

"Were going, were going." Johan yelled as he and Omaddon teleported out of there Like theres no tomorrow.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Which explains why the two were there begging for Ross help who still stare at them very confusedly he just pulled out his cellphone and started calling someone.

Meanwhile in the author fighter HQ

"Hm, that was some good food I'll tell you" iron mantis said.

"Yeah you had food glad you liked it, so will you please tell us about the connection" Nl said dying to know.

"Very well, you see." Iron mantis began but stopped when he heard the phone ringing.

He picked it up "Hello, uh-huh. Okay will be right there." He dropped the phone. "Looks like it have to wait, Ross said he needs us to see this". Most of them slapped there heads wondering if they'll ever find out about the connection.


	14. Chapter 14

heres the next chapter and also i got the anagram idea from the kamen rider series

**IMIMIMIMIM**

"Let me get this straight." Dm said rubbing the spot between his eyebrows. "You want us to team up with Drake, so he can Defeat Saggimon who's gone mega, and this new villain." He said to Johan and Omaddon.

"Yep, that's pretty much sums it up." Johan said. Meanwhile the others were watching this scene wearily.

"Why didn't you blast them?" NL asked curiously.

"Hey they looked pretty pathetic what with the begging, it sorta threw me off since I more used to them trying to kill me." Ross said.

"Yeah but how do we know this isn't a trap." Ranger said suspiciously.

"I don't think so, they're trying way to hard for something like that." Hikairi said.

"True, plus I don't think they have the mental capacity for this sort of thing." Mantis joked.

Omaddon turn to them and sneered but stopped when he heard something interesting.

"boy first those killing toys from that Bronze Centipede guy, now this. Its almost feels like that week when you arrive TSS, though a lot less chaotic." Juliet said.

Omaddon blinked before turning to Johan.

"Hey Johan, that guy with Saggimon, didn't his armor looked like a Centipede?"

He turned to Omaddon "Now that you menton it, yeah he pretty much did, hey digimon." He said to Dm.

"Yes?" DM asked

"Do you know anything about a guy wearing a insect armor based off a centipede." Johan asked. Immediately Iron mantis turned to them.

"Yes why?" Iron mantis said

Both darksides traded a look before Johan said "well you see the guy that teamed up to him was wearing that kind of armor, and we been wondering if you know anything about it."

"Perhaps, but why did he attack you?"

"Hell if we know, he just came and sick Saggimon on Drake and nearly killed him."

Iron mantis then said "Tell Drake that will consider his offer." All of them turn to him in shocked, except the two Darkside who looked extremely grateful at the moment. (Probably cause they won't have to face Drakes wrath now.)

Johan returning his face to a sneer "Very well." Then both he and Omaddon teleported out of there.

"no offense mantis but uh, how should I put this, oh yes. WHAT THE HELL?" Ross yelled.

"Okay I admit what I did was completely stupid if its turn out to be trap, but when I explain my tale you understand my concern if Bronze made his appearance.

"Its true what he says." Crokis said "That Bronze Centipede is one Nasty piece of work trust me on this, he's the kind of guy that if ever face with execution the judge would use a most sadistic way possible for him."

**IMIMIMIM**

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone is talking about you." Bronze Centipede said.

"Nope, why?" Doctor Viper said.

"no reason." he said, both were waiting for there warship to arrive. Zorin and EmperorJestermon were dealing with the straddlers.

Jealousy teleported near them "Say BC, I've been wondering what the heck do we do now?"

"Simple my dear Homunculi, were going to break a seal." Bronze said evilly Imagining all the destruction that the Evil Energy will unleashed.

Jealousy shrugged his shoulders "Whatever" he began to walk away and prepares to make a phonecall

**IMIMIMIM**

"Yo drake" Omaddon said

"Drake turn to them "Did you do it"

"No we decided to do Tap dancing, of course we did it." Johan said feeling sick in his stomach since he has to squash his usual instinct of killing something goody goody to get revenge.

"Excellent" Drake said soon he will show those fools whos the real head honcho round these parts.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

"Okay nows the time" Iron mantis said. everyone was gathered.

"What i tell you guys must not leave this room agreed." all of them shake there head.

"Okay here goes." he use the device which turns Crokis eyes to a film reel. "me, Bronze, and our mentor were getting ready for the final battle between ourselfs and GOD."

When he noticed the slight shocked look he said "Its a anagram, its short for Government. Of. Death".

"OH" they said.

"We finally found there headquarters and went there to destroy them once and for all. it wasn't easy for they have discovered a way to create artificials orbs of the evil energy to make them more powerful". it showed a picture of a man pushing the same orb saggimon used to become more powerful to become something monstrous.

"We finally fought there leaders and defeated them, I thought it was over, I was wrong." Iron Mantis took a deep breath cause this part was painful in memory."

the grunts actually told us it wasn't a surprise that we found them, there new leader orchestrated us to find us. before i could even decipher that a sword went through Gold dragonfly stomache by Bronze centipede."

"i was in shocked, my mind went numb. Bronze Centipede has told me thats he was bidding his time, he wanted the Evil Energy for himself."

"he has quickly told the various minor generals of Government of Death of his plans. he known that there was discontent among the ranks by some of there fights and decided to take god for himself. but to prove himself the various soldiers told him to get rid of there leaders, which we unwittingly helped him in doing."

he then had to fight back the anger he's feeling. "Me and Gold Dragonfly tried to fight back, but we were to tired to fight back, the grunts were used as cannon fodder while Bronze Centipede killed our mentor and thrown me out of there base to leave me to die luckily the base was over the ocean."

"and thats where i came in" Crokis added. "I was minding my own business, trying to find money dumb tourist lost on the beach where i found the guy crashed on the beach."

"Despite my better judgement i saved the jerks live and nursed him back to health, and you know how he repayed me. he forced me to be his eyes and ears in the underworld."

"I did some solo jobs here and there" mantis return to the talking " trying to find info on Bronze and GOD but they got rid of all there tracks, it was as if they just vanished. there were rumors here and there but no leads."

"after 1 whole year DM has found me after a battle with me and the Hive five and shortly thereafter i joined the Authors fighters." iron mantis said.

Everyone has a look of slight astonishment on there faces, Tss and ranger just looked slightly interested in the story but you can tell there mind was elsewhere obvious getting ready for a fight with these guys.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

finally done with this chapter. sorry if it took too long.


	15. Chapter 15

Heres the chapter.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

"Who the heck were you calling?" EmperorJestermon said curiously.

"Well you know how half the mutants are gone after that assault" Jealousy said. When he got a nod from EmperorJestermon he continued.

"Well I had Wesker send me some of his mutants to help us."

"Wait, I thought he and Syn were on good terms… well as good enough terms you can have with Wesker."

"Yeah well I promised him that Dark orb thing after I described its affects to him, and the rest is history" Jealousy said.

"Make sense, but how are you…" EmperorJestermon stopped when he saw Jealousy pulled out that energy orb out of nowhere. "Never mind. So how you get that anyway?"

"Eh, I took it from vipers lab when he wasn't looking." Jealousy said boredly "Now if you excuse me I have a deal to do." Jealousy said.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

"Are we ready yet." Drake said.

"Indeed master all the troops are back to full health and are ready for battle." Anti-DM said.

"And my Dark Spartans have modified our vehicles for the battle ahead." Syn said.

"Excellent, come on, its time to meet our allies." Drake said he and his forces teleported out of there."

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Bronze was walking through the lower parts of Drakes fortress looking for something using a handhold device with Zorin and Viper (carrying a arm held energy drill) behind him.

"Are you sure its here Bronze?" Zorin said

"Positive my dear, my spies detected the power of two of the Holy Sevens (1) in this castle, the first obviously belong to Syn, the second one must've been dormant in this mountains and those idiots didn't even know its existed." BC said

"But sir, how do we even know it's the one we need?" Viper said.

"That's what this device is for, its used to detect a certain energy source" no sooner after he said that, the device begins to beep like crazy.

"Bingo" Bronze centipede said, he step aside to let Dr.Viper used an energy Drill to cut through a wall.

(The room was the only one where you can tell that was connected to the mountain what with its cave like looks) Viper stopped the drill process when it appeared to be deep enough.

Bronze Centipede walked forward and sticked his hand out and grabbed something he pulled out a black and white color metallic bow (the one you use for arrows for) out.

"At last." Bronze Centipede said

"The Holy Seven that can manipulate the Neutral energy know as twilight, The bow!" Viper said

Zorin gave a evil grin "With this we can destroy the Seal..."

"... and the Evil Energy being unleashed" Bronze centipede Said returning the grin

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

"You Ready?" Iron mantis said.

"Against a threat of Cosmic Proportion, Hell yeah." Tss said. Dm nodded he looked to see each of his team getting ready for a fight of epic proportion. The alarm sounded snapping him out of it.

Wormtail looking at the monitors said grimly, "its Drake."

**IMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

Drake's team was standing in a line only Drake was stand forward, looking Determined in a flash of light, we appeared before them.

Each team on one side of the other, glaring at each other.

Darkmagicianmon and Drake each walked towards to each other and they began to shake one another hands making the Truce official.

**I would like to thank Tss for letting me used his Holy Seven weapon idea. Please review and tell me what you think of this idea.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well have you thought of something?" Drake said as he and the others anti were walking in the author fighters HQ

"Nope" Dm said Tensely as he send a glance at the others authors telling them to control themselves since some of them look ready to kill Drake and his minions if they even touch there stuff.

"Bah, of course you authors are too lazy to think of anything." Virusmon grumbled, which got a chuckles from Shimazumon, and glares from the authors.

"Yeah i bet it was even dumb luck those weakling beat us" Shimazumon added

"Thats it!" Airnaruto said getting ready to beat them up, but was stopped by Iron-Mantis.

"No, we need their help for this, beat them up after the truce." Iron mantis said which calmed Airnaruto down.

Syn checking a mini fridge grabbed a blood pack and started sucking it.

"Hey thats mine!" TSS yelled

"Yeah, but technically I am a evil version OF you, thus these also belong to me." Syn said getting a couple of laughs from the anti's. Tss Growled angrily.

Drake thwacked Anti-TSS on the head saying "Knock it off, your trying to destroy the truce after we just made it."

Drake turned his head to Dm, "Well then lets have us and our best strategist discuss the strategies in your war-room agreed?"

"Agreed" Darkmagicianmon said he then walked out of the room along with Ranger, TSS, and Iron-Mantis walked out with him.

Shortly followed were Drake, Anti-Dm, Onikagemon, Ino and Johan. entering a marked room that said War-room and locking it tight.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Bronze Centipede was in a wart hog riding to the location of the seal along with the others.

"so its agreed we all hate Uwe Boll and will kill him painfully for making terrible video game movies". EmperorJestermon said.

"agreed" Bloodlust said

"So tell me how exactly will bronze release the Evil Energy without becoming a victim of it" Jealousy said.

"Well the FORMER heads of G.O.D. created powerful binding and controls spell sure to control its Power without being a addition to a bloody spot of its murderous rage."  
." Dr. Viper said.

"So what with the Holy seven" Emperorjestermon said

"It is believed that the Twilight Warriors responsible for sealing it used a Holy seven to control it, so using it can creates cracks on the seals which release small amounts of the evil energy " Zorin said

"Got it." EmperorJestermon said "So tell me what are the chances of those authors losing to us once we get the evil energy?"

"Very high" Dr Viper said.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

"Do you hear what there saying?" Ross said curiously.

"Nope." Airnaruto said, he and the others were standing by the door trying to hear through it

"Steps aside goodie-goodie i'll make sure we'll hear it. Omaddon said cockily.

Wx raised a eyebrow curiously "How that door is made of seven layers of Steel and is  
Sound-proof?"

"like this." Omaddon said he then grab his wrist and started twisting it. everybody cringed as the heard tendons snapped.

when he was done you tell it was twisted he just pointed his finger and let go his vice-grip on his arm. it started spinning so fast you thought it was a drill.

He easily put his finger through it cutting through it like butter and when it stopped spinning there stood a hole big enough for every one to hear.

"How did you do that?" Meladonna asked shocked. "I'm very flexible" Omaddon said with his arm back to normal

everyone turn there ear to the door to listen but all they heard were grumbling bout stuff, they then noticed the door was about to be and then rushed to different spots to make it seemed like they wern't listening in.

"Okay Everybody we have made a plan of attack." Dm announced as he and the others stepped out of the room. "we are going to attack Bronze forces on all sides individually and lead Bronze generals to a trap to fight with our best fighters."

"i'll deal with Bronze while Dm and Drake take on this new and improved Saggimon and hopefully beat them before G.O.D doe's the stupidest thing possible and unleashed it." Iron-mantis said.

"Not to trash this 'brilliant' plan but do we know where that Armored bug is? for all we know he could be on a different planet by now" Syn said.

"Thats why i thought of this." Drake then pulled out a tracking device from his jacket.

"When i was falling i still had enough strength in me to pulled out a tracking device and thrown it on EmperorJestermon." Drake added.

the newcomer the one who kept silent ask the question "So if were ready for this, when can we go and kick there asses." TLSoulDude asked

Ranger Grinned and said "Were leaving right now to do it".

**IMIMIMIM**

I updated, i know i'm shocked as you are, and don't worry the next chapter will be coming up a lot sooner.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well this should be far enough to bring a fragment without any interruptions." Viper said

"Indeed" Bronze centipede said bored knowing that something trying to stop them will be inevitable.

"So when will those idiot author fighters come to stop us." BLoodlust said. Jealousy checked his watch, if i guess right about..." see some vehicles heading towards them. "Now".

"In that case." EmperorJestermon said. "Charge!" he and the other mutations rush to destroy them

**IMIMIMIM**

"Are you sure this will work!" work Drake yelled to Dm who were riding to stop BC releasing it.

"Yes as long as we time it right we should be the one who get the last laugh." Dm said. he, Drake, mantis and TSS were riding to meet the creatures. Tss was watching the creatures approach like a Trapper waiting for his prey to fall for his trick.

"Wait for it" Dm muttered seeing them coming closer.

"NOW!" suddenly different vehicles appeared from different location and open fire taking a good chunk of the creatures with them

"Thats part 1" Mantis said. using Dark spartan and letting them hide the various assault vehicles in a different location and with the right timing make them appear to destroy a good portion of the enemy.

The rest of the authors and Drake forces get out of the machines and charge to battle.

"Now for part 2" Tss said with a mad grin.

**IMIMIMIM**

"Clever" Bronze murmured watching the turn of events. he then turn to Zorin with a devil-grin.

"This will be a interesting battle." he along with Zorin, Jealousy and Bloodlust rushed to cause some carnage.

**IMIMIMIM**

Omaddon and Johan being lead by TSS attacked the first group of mutants, Omaddon punched one of the creatures in the faces sending it smashing it too four other demons, Johan began dodging there attacks and whip them when they weren't looking and delivered chokehold.

Tss blocked two of the mutants claws with his crow-bar and shoot them with his gun, he see's one rushing to him ready to kill him before jumping grabbing him and used his fang to bite him severely on the jugular killing it.

Ranger used his slashing various creatures left to right and used his Twilight arrows to shoot those who try to get away and those who use rocks or trees as defense immediately died from the arrows explosions.

He see's a swarm of them reading to tear him to shreds, but he just smirk and use his Pursuit of the Angel of Death technique and begins to kill the creatures relentlessly and without mercy.

Hikairi was using her alchemy and sending spikes to kill any creatures that were coming near her. a big Daddy rushed to her getting ready kill but invisible Chamegolems use there scimitars and sliced the big daddies legs and arms off!

Dm was using his Dark magic attack to blast any of the creatures that get near him while Anti-mantis was using his sickle and chains to cause some damage to them.

Bronze Centipede was fighting against some dark-warriors using his his skills with a katar cutting them down till he see's someone approaching. Iron-mantis appeared and pulled out his scythes and rushed to Bronze with murder in mind.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

more to come inn the 2nd part.


	18. Chapter 18

Mantis delivered a slashed to the stomach on Bronze but he Dodged then delivered kick to mantis head. Mantis stumbled a bit but before he could continue his assault on B.C a bunch of his demonic mutants appeared to kill him.

Mantis Growled in anger and pulled out his Magnum. "Get out of my way." Mantis yelled firing his magnum to the creature's stomach which cause them to explode, since his magnum is loaded with Explosive shells. When the smoke cleared Bronze was gone.

"Where are you, you Backstabber." Iron-mantis said pulling his scythes out again and rushed back into battle.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Ranger was still stucked in 'Pursuit of the Angel of Death' but then he heard a whistling sound and the ground exploding near him knocking him back with some rocks fallen on him thus preventing any movement.

"That stopped your rampage." said followed by 12 other creatures. "I'm surprised that's there still someone who can use the power of twilight." He then gave a sadistic grin, "I can't wait to give painful experiments to see how you generate it." Viper said sadistically.

Ranger just gave him a glare. "Like hell you bastard." He use his Twilight walk technique and disappeared.

"Where the hell he go." Viper said in shock till he noticed a shadow was descending on him preparing to give downward slash on them.

He dodge it but Ranger was able to slashed the other 12 dead. Viper began running out of the way but he began taking his pulled out his bow and before he fired his arrows he said quietly "Twilight volley"

He unleashed the one arrow which turned into ten blazing arrows. Viper screamed but the arrows were for some reason off course.

"Ha you missed" Viper said, but ranger just smirked and pointed upward. Viper looked confuse but when he did he realized he was under a strange rock formation and when the arrows hit it caused them to break apart.

Viper screamed as the rocks fallen on him. "that's for trapping me in those rocks earlier." Ranger said

**IMIMIMIM**

Airnaruto was battling the predator, he was able to damage the creatures cloaking device but both were battling with the predators using the metallic claws and Airnar with a kunai.

Their weapons ends up getting locked together but then the Predator did a twirl and kicked Airnaruto in the stomach. The ninja doubled over in pain before a heel kick slammed into the back of his head, sending him crashing into the ground. Gripping his fists, he became angry. He was angered about the Predator kicking his butt and the things boss dark intent on using the Evil energy to destroy everything they know and love

"STOP HITTING ME!!" Airnaruto roared, grabbing the claw hand he pulled out another kunai and stabbed the Predator in the eye.

The creature roared and tried to send a slash but airnar dodged him he then created different clones, 10 to distract the thing and one to create the Rasengan.

The Predator managing to destroy the ten clones but didn't see the rasengan coming till it was to late. The thing send him flying and when he finally crashed down he was dead. Airnar sighed in relief but began to battle again seeing the grunt rushing to him.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

EmperorJestermon was killing the Chamegolems and the Dark-warriors acting like a kid in a festival. he then saw Dm and Drake fighting, grinning evilly he rushed forward for more killing.

-----------------

More to come soon enough. You guys like the chapter?


End file.
